Marvel: 2010-08-28 - The First 'Father-Daughter' Talk
Time has passed since the swimming by the lake, and along the way TJ slipped out elsewhere. She actually headed back inside for a short time prior to returning to the grounds, path bringing her close to the woods. That's where she is now, nobody else around. She walks slowly, tail twitching off and on, hands in her pockets. Her body language suggests there's some stress. Kurt Wagner is taking the long way back to his room after the swim. after what he went through, a part of him is a little nerous int he wood, but the evening is nice and there's just such a wealth of life and vibrance aroudn him that is comfort shim again. He doesn't really make any more trouble to hide his presens though than the occasional blending of his dark fur witht he shadows fromt he trees themselves. Nocturne's on the grass side of the treeline, at least. With the shadows growing longer her eyes appear to glow a bit more, but they're mostly focused on the ground for the time being. After a few more steps she stops and looks around, back in the direction of the mansion itself at first. She misses Kurt during a moment where he's in full shadow. Kurt Wagner steps out from the trees and pauses a moment as he sees TJ standing there, a contemplative expresson on her face. 'ist something more bothering you fraulein? Or ist you still pondering the idea of England?" "Hmm? Oh, hey.." TJ begins, pausing at her instinctual nature to want to call him 'dad' when she shouldn't be, here. "Something like that. Here, England, me, you, everything. Nothing makes much sense right now. Have you ever felt that way about things?" she wonders, rubbing her shoulders. Kurt Wagner chuckles and moves to rests his hadns on yours, rubbing you shoudlers as well, "All of the time. When I travelled from Germany und foudn meienself as an animal in a cage rather than a circus star, when I returned to Germany und found Stefan mad. When I came back to America und lived on whatever I could basically beg from people in return for performances until I was coming here. Und even after I came here. There ist much in life that does not seems to make sense as it happens. You only hope that it make some when you look back upon it." Nocturne closes her eyes at the touch, some of the tension felt in her shoulders before it starts to loosen bit by bit. "Yeah, that's all pretty much the same as it was for..dad..but something happened along the way and he got a lot harder. He pushed me as far as he could and I guess it worked, but I still feel lost right now." She turns to look more toward him. "And now look at you, knowing you have a daughter. Maybe not actually here, but you could someday. I know it doesn't make Simone comfortable knowing it's with someone else, even if it never happens that way here. It's like Hank said. I feel lost at sea and I'm trying to find something to hold on to that will get me back to shore." Kurt Wagner smiles and strokes his fingers through your hair, "It ist less of a shock to think that I might someday have a daughter like you than it was to think it would nicht be Simone. Und... I admit I worry about that. You don't think this world ist being yours, but who ist to say what might become... I neve really thought of meineself as a parent... but.. given that I am even if it ist some other time und place, I find I can't just step back from the duty of it. Meine own parents were walking away from me as a baby... giving me up und never even thinking of me again as far as I know... it was a painful thing to think of growing up. I would nicht wish to do that upon you." Nocturne smiles from the fingers and dips her head toward them slightly. Her hands lower after one brushes against his. "I guess in the back of your head you'd have to wonder what a kid would look like, so now you know what could happen. But I learned not to worry about what others think about my looks. I'm me and I don't want to look like anything else." She pauses, then reaches up to lift a few bangs. "I was thinking of dying my hair a little, though. Anyway..I don't want you to feel like you have to be my dad here since my real dad's back home, but it makes me feel good to know you'd like to be. And you don't even have to go through me wearing diapers." Kurt Wagner chuckles, "It ist a good thing. Und no being woken up in the middle of the night for feedings. Of course then I would be knowing better how to be your father." He wraps his arms aroudn you in a gentle hug, "How I see it... discncerting und confusing as it might be trying to suddenly be thinking und acting like a father for a daughter who ist all grown up into a fine woman herself anyways, I think about how I am probably thinking back when you come from. Your real father I mean. I would be worrying... wndering if you were really still alive und OK somewhere... hoping that if you were that you were nicht alone. Hoping you were nicht scared. Nicht hurt. Und so I want you to know, I will be here for you whenever you are needing me to. God ist making things happen in our lives for reasons we do nicht understand sometimes, but there ist a reason. Und the fact that you came to here und now und on an entire planet full of poeple we were brought together proves there ist a plan behind it all. Und I am willing to fufil meine part in it all und be as good of a father for you as I can here." "Yeah, I'm worried about what they're all thinking right now," TJ admits. "Dad, mom..Logan and Aunt Kate and everyone else. I hope they could at least tell I was sent somewhere else, even if they can't follow me. I hope he knows he taught me well. I just wish he could see me prove it to him more." There's that again, some of the things she'd get angry over before, now she almost longs for them again. "You're so much like him, though." She returns the hug, looking into your eyes, examining your features, even the tail. "I mean, you'd have to be, but so many little things could have been different, you know? I'm just glad I was able to find the mansion so fast. If I can't get back home, I'd be grateful to call you daddy." Kurt Wagner smiles and strokes hsi hands along your back, "you may if you wish. I do nicht mind. Und I am sure your father ist being very very proud of you always meien klein kinder. If the X-men there ist being anything at all as resourceful as the ones in this time, I am sure they are knowing you are alright und trying to find a way to find you just as much as you are trying to find a way home." Nocturne nods a few times, content to accept the warmth of a father-daughter moment, even if they're so close in age as to be more like siblings. "Once I proved myself on the X-Men there, I think I could see him prouder than before. We yelled at each other a lot, but I was a teenager." Not that she's completely mature now, but she's grown up a bit. "Things just got so different there. We lost people, some changed, others came in..I guess it's not that different from things here, but I almost blasted Scott when I first got here." She smiles slightly at that, her tail moving a little more actively. Kurt Wagner chuckles and nods his head solemnly, 'I do nicht know everything that happened in your world, but from what I have I can empathize what he must have gone through und how he changed... I know I have seen myself at times where I have become... darker... in necessity of the situation. I can immagine what he felt he had to do und become. But do nicht believe that in the yelling or the arguing there was aly less love." He grins to you broadly, 'Your Grandmutti just sent me to Hell but she still loves me as welll..." Nocturne mms, reaching up to ruffle a hand through your hair. "My dad shaved his hair short and had an eyepatch, and a little bit of hair down here," she says, touching your chin. "He lost an eye once and I think he liked a bit of the pirate look after that, but he knew what he was doing training me." She lowers her hand again and nods toward one of the paths. "Walk with me?" Then she asks, "And tell me a little more about what things are like here? What you've been up to?" She does shiver at the mention of Hell. "Yeah.." Kurt Wagner chuckles andlets go of you to offer you his arm, "It would be meien pleasure." He nods his head, 'Ja, I could see that. I have always been a great lover of the Pirate movies und stories. I have a pirate ship program I was making for the Danger Room but I nicht think that Simone was being caring for it much. It did nicht help she was falling overboard und getting wet." He shrugs, 'Well as for beign a good trainer... I am trying but I am nicht seh gut just yet. But I am trying und learning just as I hope those under me ist being learning. I have only been here a number of months meine own self. Befopre that I was living by Busking on the boardwalk when I could nicht get a gig performing elsewhere und paying for an apartment I was being having to share with more other residents than I prefer to think of..." Nocturne considers the arm then opts to reach for a hand instead, her other one slipping into a pocket. "I'd enjoy doing some things in the Danger Room. I was hoping we could practice together before I go anywhere, too..and whenever I visit." So it does sound like she's going to do this England thing. "It's weird thinking of you as new here. Both Kitty and Piotr are brand new too. It's like I went back in time to the beginning of the X-Men or something." Close to, maybe. "How did that go, by the way? The busking?" Kurt Wagner chuckles, "Well i was nicht going to be buying my own private island, but I did manage to keep from starving. It did make me a very visible target for mutant-hating gangs however, since I have always been meineself. it ist nicht easy to perform while trying to make yourself look human so I just did nicht ever bother." "Ouch, yeah," is TJ's somewhat lame answer to that, lacking anything better to say at first. "At least you got through that," she adds, looking you over again. "All in one piece, no fingers missing or anything.." Then she adds, "I know I have to be careful around some people but if they can't accept me this way then I don't want to know them in the first place, and I can protect myself pretty well too." Kurt Wagner holds up one of his hands, "Well of course nicht missing fingers. we do nicht have enough to spare as it is." he chuckles, "though it was some of those situations that was bringing me to Herr Xavier's attention. So in a way I am owing those bigots a debt of gratitude for what they did. Und i was also a situation like that that caused me to first meet Simone. She was being little better off than I was, but hiding herself much more und nicht understanding why I would risk meineself openly for others when I knew it would cause trouble for meineself later." Nodding a few times, TJ squeezes your other hand as the two keep walking, grinning at the hand shown. "Losing any fingers would /suck/ for us, no kidding!" she grins before growing quieter to listen to the mention of meeting Simone and the rest. "Did you have to tell her that's just what we do?" Kurt Wagner chuckles and nods his head, "In a manner of speaking... She was traumatized from an attack that had caused her other freinds to be killed for all she knew and so she couldn't understand willingly putting yourself into danger at the time. But I explained to her how I didn't do it for them so much as it was still for meineself since I could nicht see to look meineself in the mirror if I purposely ignored the suffering of others. Soon she was doing the same thing und realizing the spirit she thought she had lost was still smouldering inside of her, just waiting for her to fan it back to life." Nocturne winces when told of the attack and the thought at first, asking, "Were they all right?" That's the first thought before she goes on to thinking about the rest. "I know what you mean, though. We can do these things and I've always just grown up believing we ought to help others who need it." Kurt Wagner shrugs his shoulders, "We still do nicht know. Jonas ist being the first of them that she has found again un he was badly traumatized as well. He was captured but can not bring himself to talk much about the ordeal from what I understand. She still has hope though that if he lived, the others did as well." When Jonas is mentioned a lightbulb goes off for TJ, stopping to face you with her eyes widening. "Oh! Simone had Wisdom and I meet him and he said there's a group that's holding people captive. They must be alive, and Wisdom was going to see what he could find out about tracking down more information." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja, I knew the people who did it were still around. They attempted to capture Simone again not long ago. That was when we first we meeting Herr Logan." He walks along through the solitude of the forest with you as he leads you along the path, just enjoying the evening. Nocturne moves her legs again to keep pace, though she grows thoughtful and it shows when Logan is mentioned along with whoever tried to capture Simone a second time. "Hrm.." She says, "Keep it to yourself for now, but the Professor was asking me about the Logan from my time. I think he's got an idea or two he's looking into as well. I wasn't able to tell him much, though." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "I do nicht know if it would be concerns over Herr Logan, or more a curiosity as to what his dream had become after his own demise und Herr Logan taking his place." Nocturne shakes hers in response to the nod and words. "I'm not so sure. Ours always had some secrets buried and things he kept to himself, so I think the Professor was looking for some clues. I told him what I could, though." She squeezes hands again. "Usually we didn't even get to walk like this." Kurt Wagner nods his head, 'It sounds almost like the entire world you came from was a warzone. it had to be very rare just to find a few peaceful moments when you would nicht have to be on your guard. UNd I can nicht go faulting people for their secrets. After all, the reason I had to go looking for Magrali by meineself was because otherwise there would be Romany secrets I could nicht go revealing to non-Rom." "Sometimes it felt like it was more us just getting little breaks between fights, not the other way around," TJ admits before adding, "But you..he, I guess, he wasn't much for the quiet walks later on. He was always focused and serious, not very playful at all most of the time." She'll let you think on /that/ one. "And everyone has some things they have to keep to themselves. Even me." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Well.. sometimes I'm liking walks int he woods even when I am being like that... better to focus meine mind und getting all my thoughts together to focus on a problem. But if there was being many who were depending on me und I could not have the luxury of the solitude, I'm an guessing I would have to find other ways to be able to think. Perhaps turning meine walks inwardly." "Or taking it out on your daughter in training," TJ comments, though if you look at her you can see her grinning. "A couple times I blew up and sped out of the place, but that just meant we needed some space for a little while. I always came back with a clearer head." Kurt Wagner chuckles, 'Well THAT you can blame on the circus. We were a family, but the stunts you were doing... there was a good chance to die if you were nicht perfect. Und so it was hard on the student. From before sunup to long after sundown, having to drill over und over until it was perfect every time. Nicht because they thought we were worthless or wanting to punish or turture us. but because they loved us und feared for us the first time it was nicht perfect during a show..." Nocturne grins, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "That's all true, but it took me a while to figure it out. At one point I even tried wearing something like your old costume to get your approval. How silly, you know?" Then she muses, "Though I did keep a similar version. Anyway, we should train. Or spar. Something." Her tail sneaks its way up to touch one of your ears. Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja, I think I would like that" He lets his tail come up to parry away your tail that's trying to tickle his ears. engarde! Nocturne ducks her head and lets go of your hand, turning away. "Hey!" Her idea of sword-fighting wasn't with tails! Still, she crouches like she's at the ready, tail lashing. Kurt Wagner chuckles and takes on a stance of his own. "Did you do this much with your father?" He disappears with a Bamf, reappearing off to your left, "It would leave you able ot expect things for any direction very aptly I would think..." He disapears with another bamf, just to try appearing behind you to reach out and try tickling you. When the teleportation comes TJ turns in the direction of where you reappear and almost has it just right, enough to get a hand up to fend off the tickling ones. "Enough that I figured you'd try that!" she grins, performing a couple backflips while springing off both her hands and feet as she goes. When she comes back to a crouching position, a hand swings forward and a ball of energy flies from it, purplish, smelly and with something of a *BLAMF!* It's only aimed at your feet. "Hex-bolt!" Kurt Wagner blinks and watches it. "Was ist a Hex-Bo...Uggh!" Suddenly, impossibly the firm ground he was going on erupts in chunks of turf. The change in ground causes him to slip and he starts to fall. only he natural bendiness and dexterity lets him arch backwards and flip away from the patch of earth. "Very interesting..." Nocturne grins. "Surprise!" She circles closer and explains, "It's energy from wherever it is you go when you teleport. Somehow I can pull it from there and it explodes all nice. It's good when someone I'm fighting isn't ready for it." Kurt Wagner blinks in surprise at that and scratches his head, "Where I go when I teleport? I just go from here to there I thought.. welll Nicht that I have ever really given it much thought at all... I just... do it.." Nocturne stops the play to stand up and tilt her head, speculating. "I guess we talked about it more where I'm from once dad saw what I could do. It smells the same so we figured there's a place in between here and there..you do that smoke thing, you know?" Kurt Wagner looks indignent, but much too over the top to be serious about it. "I don't know what they're talking about. I've never seen any smoke." he chuckles and ponders, 'I'll have to talk to Herr Professor und seee what he thinks of that theory..." Nocturne looks amused, enough to giggle. "You can't tell me nobody's ever done this when you teleport!" She mimes pinching her nose, scrunching up her face and waving a hand at the air. "Maybe you're just used to it. And he might have some ideas. That's what we came up with, though. Anyway, I can possess people too." Kurt Wagner blinks and raises an eyebrow, "Possess them? You mean like own them?" Nocturne makes her way closer and it also appears as if her tail is..gone. "Yeah, something like that. I can leap into someone and have full control, and know their memories and abilities. I only use it when I have to, though. Er, well, you and especially the Professor taught me that. But one time we were being attacked and I had to possess someone to put an end to it. Fortunately it worked." She explains further, "I'm not sure if someone can block it or not. I've only had to do it a few times. When we rescued you, we had to face a minotaur and I possessed him instead to get everyone through." Kurt Wagner listens and nods his head, but he moves to the side to check closer. no more tail? it didn't get ripped off while they were playing did it? "You are alright?" Nocturne was showing off, just to see if you noticed. "I can retract it. Please don't ask me how..I don't even know. But it's like it's not even there if I don't want it to be." In that sense, it's a little embarrassing to talk about, but useful. Kurt Wagner nods his head, 'unglaublich.... There are times I would very much like that ability... a tail cramps up a lot when you are trying to hold it still beneath clothes." Nocturne confesses, "Before I learned I could to that, I'd wrap it around my waist or one of my legs. There were still some problems with that, though. Now that I can do it.." She shrugs and grins, flashing teeth before she comes over to take your arm and hug a little. "I'm glad you're here." Kurt Wagner wraps his arms around you and hugs you back again. "We should be getting back to the mansion before it gets too dark though." Nocturne grins and nuzzles the top of her head against your cheek. "Why, afraid we won't be able to find each other out here?" She nods though, walking with you. "I think they're letting me use the Danger Room. Maybe in the next couple days we can do something there." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja, Herr Professor said you were allowed access to it, you just have to have someone escort you there since you don't have the elevator access, but I can do that und show you meine program." "Right. I could even dress up like a pirate, too," TJ offers, skipping on ahead before doing an impromptu cartwheel, then another. Seems she's happy. Why not? She's got a 'daddy' again. Kurt Wagner chuckles and nods hsi head, "It ist more fun that way, though I still use special swords doe inerfacing with the Dangerroom with nicht destroying anything." Nocturne glances over a shoulder toward you, eyes glowing. "How's that?" she asks before a thought follows. "I wonder if it's anything like the one we had." Kurt Wagner chuckles, "I am thinking it ist being liekly very primative compared to whateveryou would have had, but it ist still being pretty fun to meine eyes at least." "Oooh, I'm kind of excited!" TJ answers, looking and sounding the same way. "I'd talk to some of the others and they'd tease me about how I always got to work in a Danger Room that was so much better than what they started with. Now I get to see what they meant!" Kurt Wagner chuckles and nods his head, "Ja, though it could also spoil their fun when you return home. it is nicht steam powered..." Nocturne mmms quietly, nodding as she answers, "Yeah." If she does get home. If not..she could live with this version of Kurt. She could definitely live with that. They head inside and split up to take care of various things they need to.